


Hurt?

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: “Are you hurt?” “No.” “Then why are there bruises all over your face?” with Sasuke from Naruto please ?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Hurt?

“Are you hurt?” 

Concerned you reached out to the bruises forming, wanting to examine them. Sasuke pulled away, eyes shifting to the side in annoyance.

“No,” came his gruff response, as if wanting to tell you not to ask anymore. In a way you could sense that he didn’t want you to press onto the matter, but you did so anyway.

“Then why are there bruises all over your face?” you squinted, leaning over the guy instead. Squinting you wondered what could possibly mar that handsome face like that, so viciously, but at the same time too small to be anything big and dangerous.

“Nothing,” Sasuke exasperated, hoping to get you off his case already. “Nothing happened, nothing that concerns you,” he continued coolly. Now you were sure he was hiding something.

Grabbing hold of his face you forced him to look at you, your eyes boring down his in a staring contest. Sasuke could hide a lot, but you were even better at prying out the truth.

“Okay, fine. It is that wrathful cat of yours,” he finally admitted, rolling his eyes. He still played it cool, trying to hide his embarrassment and his wounded pride.

“Catson would never!” you gasped, eyes shifting over to your cat. Meeting with watchful eyes you couldn’t believe that the adorable feline was capable of such an attack. Not your cat! 

“You must have stood on Catson’s tail, or something.”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes again at the declaration, not bothering to fight it.


End file.
